


Surprise!

by omnishamblessss



Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Final Fantasy X-2, Short One Shot, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnishamblessss/pseuds/omnishamblessss
Summary: In which Tidus and Yuna have been together for a while and think they couldn't possibly surprise each other because they've known each other too long. Turns out, they've both hatched a scheme that is sure to succeed, but not for the reason they thought...From this prompt list: https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/140922926707/otp-quotes-challenge40. “You know what? I wasn’t even surprised by that. I’m that used to you.”
Relationships: Lulu & Tidus (Final Fantasy X Series), Lulu & Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series), Lulu/Wakka (Final Fantasy X Series), Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)
Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118933
Kudos: 1





	Surprise!

The challenge started on a day like any other. They'd been together for a couple of years, and he was sure enough his plan would work. 

"You know what? I wasn't even suprised by that. I'm that used to you".

Yuna stopped in her tracks. "Used to me?".

"Yeah, you can't surprise me! I know you too well...". 

A fierce glimmer appeared in her eyes. "We'll see about that!".

Exactly the response Tidus had hoped for... Smirking, he asked:"Is this a challenge?".

Yuna nodded, her eyes burning with resolve. "You'll see...".

"Fine then, let's have a little contest! Who surprises the other first wins". 

"Great! You know I'll win...".

As he watched her go off to her room, no doubt to hatch some elaborate scheme, he thought:"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you...".

He had the perfect plan, but would it work?

* * *

When she emerged from the room, he jumped at her, growling. However, she didn't even flinch, and walked away laughing.

 _You seriously think that can work?_ she thought, finding relief in the fact that her own plan was obviously so much better.

She left their hut, heading in Wakka and Lulu's new one. They were staying at the ex-Crusaders lodge now, while Tidus and Yuna had gotten Wakka's old hut one year before. As for the Aurochs, a new lodge had been built for them.

"Anyone home?" she called, pushing the curtains aside.

"Right here!" answered Lulu, walking up to greet Yuna. 

"Where's Vidina?".

"Out with Wakka, what brings you here?".

"I need a bit of help with something..." said Yuna, shyly hiding her hands behind her back.

"Sure, what is it?".

Yuna whispered something in Lulu's ear; she gave a conspiratorial nod.

* * *

_I can't believe she seriously thought that was my plan..._

Tidus grinned to himself: that would make it far easier to hide his real intention! He left the hut, going to Wakka and Lulu's place, where the mage greeted him with a wave of her hand.

"So... What's up?".

Lulu answered:"Nothing much, Wakka is out with Vidina".

Tidus nodded. "I see... Uh, could I tell you something?".

Lulu frowned, before saying:"Sure, what is it?".

"Well, see, I'd like to... uh... yeah, I was kinda thinking about proposing, right? And since you guys are the closest thing Yuna has to family...". He trailed off, scratching his head.

Lulu raised an eyebrow. "You came to ask for our blessing?".

"Yeah...".

That reaction worried him, reminding him of all the speeches she'd given him about not getting any ideas back when they were still on the pilgrimage, but... surely she'd changed her mind by now? She hadn't seemed to be opposed to them living together after his return... But his heartbeat still rose, and he couldn't help but fidget nervously.

That is, until she burst out laughing. 

"What? What's so funny?".

Lulu quickly composed herself. "You thought you needed our blessing? You know we'd be happy about it... Besides, you already seem like a married couple, you know? What with you living together...".

He sighed, relieved. "Yeah, but I was kinda hoping to make it official...".

Lulu smiled warmly at him, her eyes twinkling. "Sure, go for it". 

"Thanks, Lulu!".

* * *

The moment he stepped out of the door, her laughing fits resumed. Wakka entered, holding Vidina's hand, and upon finding her doubled back his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with Mom?" asked Vidina, tugging at Wakka's arm. 

"Lu, everything all right?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes, it's just... Those two want to propose to each other and came to ask for our blessing... And they have no idea they both want to do it!".

Wakka chuckled heartily. "Well, that's gonna be quite the surprise, ya?".

"Certainly not like our proposal...".

Wakka laughed. "Yeah, you just came up to me and asked me to marry you while I wasn't even thinking about it!".

"You always were a bit slow...".

"Hey!".

"But that's why I love you, you make me feel like a genius," added Lulu, shrugging.

"Only for that?". He pouted. 

"Mm, also other things". She hugged Wakka, while Vidina (who until that moment had stood back, uncertain what to do) joined them.

* * *

After a few minutes of pacing outside the village, Yuna returned to the hut. She was kinda nervous, but there was no reason why this should go wrong, right?

The sight of Tidus made her heartbeat quicken. She took a deep breath and said:"Hi, Tidus...".

"Oh, hi, Yuna..." he answered, looking away.

"Everything okay?". 

"Yeah, everything is fine". 

They stood before each other, awkwardly silent, for a few seconds; then, they took each other's hands and cried:"Marry me!" at the same time. 

Needless to say, they proceeded to stare at each other in shock, surprised to the point that their challenge was completely forgotten.

"We had the same idea?".

"It would appear so," answered Yuna, giggling. "So?".

He took her in his arms, swept her off her feet and kissed her. "Yes!" he cried, smiling like it was the best thing that had ever happened.

"Well, seems like we're getting married then..." said Yuna. She looked at Tidus, her eyes shining as much as his did, and they started laughing.

"We gotta tell everyone!".

They laughed for a while before kissing again, their momentary nervousness now a thing of the past. It was truly a day to remember... 


End file.
